Comfortably Confused: A Ziam One Shot
by YouWh0recrux
Summary: Zayn has been in love with Liam for as long as he could remember, but does Liam feel the same way?


Zayn lay on his bed, hands behind his head. He was beyond furious, he felt like he could run outside & punch everyone in the face. Not only was he mad but he was also sad. Sad for being the world's biggest wimp, he had all the chances in the world to tell Liam he loved him, but no. He chickened out each & every time.

"_I'm Pathetic." _he thought

He loved Liam more than life itself, even though Liam had a girlfriend.

"Danielle…." He thought rolling his eyes. They have sadly been together for 2 long painful years. Then he remembered…

Zayn cringed at the repulsive scene he had witnessed not too long ago.

He had been in the basement with Harry, Niall & Louis. They were all playing Xbox while he was on his Laptop scrolling down a fan's blog when he came across a very funny gif from their most recent interview.

*Zayn's P.O.V:

"Guys look at this" I said grinning

Harry stood up to go look & nearly died of laughter "look boo bear! You & Liam look lovely!"

Louis glared at him "very funny!" he picked up a pillow & threw it at Harry's face. Niall was asleep upside down on the couch with chocolate all over his face.

"Let's draw on his face!" Harry yelled excitedly "let's do it!" Louis agreed throwing his hands up "wanna help?" harry said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"No thanks, Liam has to see this!" I smiled & dashed up the stairs, laptop in hand.

"Hey Liam!" I said chuckling opening the door & stepping inside his room. I froze when I realized I had walked in on Liam getting intimate with his girlfriend. Danielle was on the bed, legs apart with Liam in the middle of them thrusting in & out of her. She moaned loudly & clutched the bed sheets. I finally came to my senses

"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted stupidly

They both gasped. Liam quickly jumped off her & Danielle grabbed desperately at the sheets covering herself clearly embarrassed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZAYN!" Liam shouted angrily pushing me out of his room & proceeding to slam the door in my face.

There was a lump in my throat. I had just witnessed the love of my life having sex with his girlfriend. Seeing them kiss all the time was one thing but this… this killed me. I walked to my room & slammed the door so hard the walls shook. I wiped the tear that was leaving a wet trail down my cheek.

I loved him so much. I felt he had feelings towards me too. I realized I loved him the night we kissed.

Liam & I were drinking. One drink too many we'll say & we kept touching each other very affectionately, the small little caresses turned into little pecks on the lips & then we were wrestling with each other's tongues. He was magnificent. I also realized we had always had a very weird friendship. We would constantly tease each other & cuddle he would always play with my hair & kiss my cheek. We had a connection. My stomach did flips whenever he said my name.

But now things were fucked. He hadn't talked to me since the incident. I heard a knock at the door. My heart leaped. Was it _him_?

"Come in" I managed to say loud enough.

I was disappointed to see it was Louis & not Liam.

"Hey Zayn" Louis said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey" I croaked

He looked at me & I knew he realized why I was upset.

"What happened?" I took a deep breath before answering him. I told him everything & by the time I was done, I was crying. He patted my back comforting me.

"It's Okay, please don't cry, Liam cares about you, don't cry"

I wiped my eyes "I love him…." He rubbed my back,

"I know you do, but there's nothing you can do. Don't beat yourself up over it. Please?" He was right at the fact that I can't show I'm upset by this, what would the fans say if I look like a depressed wreck in every picture? I had to smile & act fine, even if on the inside I was a terrifying mess. I had to fake my happiness…

Two days later Liam started talking to me again, we were sitting backstage after a concert & I said I was sorry, he laughed which confused me

"It's cool" he smiled "Next time knock though" he said jokingly putting a hand on my lap which sent a little shock up my spine. I laughed nervously, he grinned,

"Someone's a bit shaky, ehh?" I rolled my eyes at him

At that moment he tenderly put his hand on my cheek, I stared at him in disbelief, he leaned in & before I knew his lips crashed into mine. I felt like I melted into him. His lips were just like I remembered them, soft, delicious, perfect, they moved in sync with mine.

We finally pulled apart both breathing heavy. He leaned in one last time & kissed my lips softly. I ran my hand through his brown sandy hair. Just then the rest of the boys walked in. Harry cleared his throat. I threw a pen at him.

"Shouldn't you be snogging tai?" I teased.

He frowned, "I would but she's on a school trip & is currently roaming the streets of France" Louis hugged him "awww it's okay Hazza, I'm here!" he hugged Harry in a very loving way the type of hugs he gave Eleanor. I couldn't help but smile.

Niall was eating of course "This is my girlfriend right here!" He said taking a bite out of a sandwich he smiled satisfied "delicious" we all laughed.

Liam coughed & they all nodded, I sat there confused.

"We're going to go play some paintball!" Niall screamed

"Awesome!" I said getting up

Harry pushed me back down "No no, just me & Louis & Niall" the three of them started backing up out of the room slowly

"Guess it's just us Liam" I turned to look at him, he was gone. How did he even? What just happened? I looked around.

"Wankers" I said under my breath. Ditching me like that. I got my jacket & decided to go get some coffee & walk back to the condo.

*20 minutes later….

I reached the condo took the spare key out from under the mat & opened the door, I went up to my room to find Liam sitting on my bed, I looked at him in surprise

"Hello" he said waving

"You guys are a bunch of arses ditching me like that. For paintballs!" I said jokingly

"They went to play paintball because I had to talk to you. In private." He looked down

My heart beat picked up. "uhh yeah. What's going on?" I said sitting down next to him

"You know how I was upset?" I nodded "It wasn't because you walked in on us. It was because I had a giant fight going on inside my heart." I looked at him furrowing my eyebrows

"What do you mean?"

he smiled at me "I mean, I broke up with Danielle."

"What?" I said stupidly. I was great at having really stupid answers.

"Yeah, I broke up with her, because that day you uh saw us when I kicked you out, I saw the hurt in your eyes, I saw the tears building up. I noticed I had just hurt someone I really love."

"It's okay, I was stupid for not knocking I shouldn—you what me?" my eyes widened

"I love you Zayn, i was with danielle because it felt like it was the right thing. But then whenever i saw you, i just wanted you. Danielle's pretty & all but she doesn't make me feel the way you do. She doesn't make my legs feel like jelly when we kiss. She doesn't set off a million butterflies in my stomach. that's what you do. You drive me insane." he took a deep breath & looked at me straight in the eyes "I've always loved you"

He leaned in, once again closing the gap between us.


End file.
